ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts 3
Here's the third set of 10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts. UA Ripjaws Many fans, including myself, confused Ripjaws for a Null Guardian in the UA Theme song. Redesign Ratings DJW said a few ratings on how much an alien's design changed back during the first days of OV. Chromastone was rated as a 1/10, Swampfire a 2/10, Brainstorm a 5/10, Eatle a 7/10, and Shocksquatch a 10/10. He also mentioned that Fasttrack would have had a 11/10 redesign if he had appeared. Mid-Series Redesign Parallels Chromastone and Swampfire got redesigned after both the beginning of Omniverse and after appearing in it. However, not only are they both redesigned, their redesigns have very noticeable parallels: *Fore Arms: Chromastone has two spikes on each fore arm, while Swampfire has two bulbs on each. *Fingers: Chromastone's fingers are made of crystals, while Swampfire's are made of the plant-like substance on his face. *Shoulders: Chromastone has a crystal on each shoulder, while Swampfire has a bulb on each. *Knees: Chromastone has a crystal on each knee, while Swampfire has a spike on each. *Face: Both of these two had almost completely redesigned faces, Chromastone getting a new chin and more spikes, wall Swampfire finally bloomed. Spitter Quit We all know Omniverse lied about all aliens because four aliens were absent. Two of these aliens, Fasttrack and Jetray, were mentioned and were attempted to be turned into. Another one of them, ChamAlien, was remembered through Subdora and Ben's recolection of how Wildmutt can easily track her. However, there is no mention of Spitter, no attempt to become him, nor were any Spheroids shown in Omniverse at all. Marvaliens and DC Phone Home If you notice, each alien seems to have a noticeable similarity to other superheroes such as those from Marvel and DC, whether it be appearance, personality, powers, or all of the above. *Rath: Hulk. *Atomix: Goku. *Whampire: Batman. *Alien X: Superman. *XLR8: Flash. *Heatblast: Human Torch. *ChamAlien: Invisible Woman. Super Alien Hero Buddies The art style of the Super Alien Hero Buddies is actually similar to that of the OS theme song, especially Fiery Buddy and Handy Buddy, as Doggy Buddy looks different than Theme Song Wildmutt. Bandai vs Canon The only Bandai fusion to have been in the show was Stink Arms. However, three others have official names, one confirmed by DJW, and the others by Ben: Diamondmutt, XLRFreak, and Frankenhead. OS Mistransformations The accidental transformations in OS were the cause of a fail-safe added by Azmuth in whch the Omnitrix would assess the situation and turn the user into what it thought was the best choice for the situation rather than what the user asks for. Ultimate Forms I've explained this many times, but I just feel like it's worth having in one of these lists. The Ultimatrix puts the DNA of the selected alien into a simulation of the worst case scenario of that alien's planet and adapts it to become more combat-based, fixing some things that were downfalls of the previous. Some examples of this are: *Ultimate Humungousaur has missiles to aid in ranged attacks that Humungousaur lacked. *Ultimate Spidermonkey has gotten muscle to aid in the lack of muscle of Spidermonkey. *Ultimate Articguana has ice cannons to allow him to use his powers without running out of breath like Articguana. Ben 10 The name Ben 10 doesn't exactly have much meaning anymore aside from the fact he has 10 on his shirt and his last name has ten in it. The original meaning of his name came from the fact he started with 10 aliens, started when he was 10, and had ten in his last name, Tennyson. Also, it rhymes, so why not. So that was this list. Some of these were added cause I couldn't think of what else to put and also cause I thought it was worthy of being put into one of these lists. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts